


The Importance of Punctuality

by Sodium_Azide



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Does Not Sleep, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Has Snakelike Features, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Hiss (Good Omens), Crowley's Orange Jacket (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Post-Canon, Seriously. Aziraphale Is So Soft For His Demon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale's wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Azide/pseuds/Sodium_Azide
Summary: Aziraphale is very good to his demon, even when his demon has to run amuk through London. But he had best be home in time for dinner.Written for the Unleash The Chaos zine
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs, Unleash The Chaos - Zine Fics and Art





	The Importance of Punctuality

**Author's Note:**

> My first Explicit-rated fic, y'all! Be gentle with me-just as gentle as Aziraphale.

Crowley howled, hands clenching helplessly where they were tied above his head. The only portion of his outfit that survived in recognizable form was his reflective uniform jacket, used to tie his arms to the pillar under the bookshop oculus. Everything else was in shreds. His thighs twitched involuntarily, and Aziraphale tugged them up around his waist a bit more securely. “I think that one echoed, my dear. Well done.” the angel praised. Aziraphale nibbled lightly at his neck, then resumed his thrusts, even as Crowley whined his name, head lolling onto the angel’s solid shoulder. “You can do better, though. I know you can.” Crowley shivered and hiccupped. 

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully before tucking his hands behind Crowley’s knees and lifting until his legs were spread obscenely wide. The changed angle, along with the intimate knowledge of his angel’s strength, made Crowley’s eyes glaze over as he started to pant in time with each push. Aziraphale’s expression was still steadfastly mild. “You were two hours late, my dear. You had promised, we had made reservations, and we had agreed on a time. So, given that we had a prior agreement…” He shoved into him mercilessly and held himself deep. “You owe me two hours.” 

Crowley let his eyes fall closed, and Aziraphale clicked his tongue reprovingly. “No dear. Show me.” The angel supported him easily, fully impaled, pressing gentle kisses on the demon’s freckles until Crowley blearily managed to meet his gaze, slit pupils dilated into ovals. Scales shimmered in iridescent sprays across his collarbones and chest, more rising to the surface as Crowley’s whimpers shifted into an overwhelmed ululating hiss. Aziraphale gave an approving kiss to his slack mouth, huffing with amusement as a forked tongue flickered to taste him, almost too fast to be seen. “There you are. Be here with me." 

"I have you here." 

"I have you now." 

"And I will have you again.”

The angel’s hips worked relentlessly, face serene but eyes sharp as he adapted to hisses instead of words, and Crowley’s writhing became more and more sinuous as he lost focus. “Give me another my dear. Show me.” He leaned forward, teeth gentle but firm, and mouthed at Crowley’s throat. The demon hissed desperately and began to shudder, vibrating almost violently against him for an inhuman length of time, as he spilled between them once more.

Another long straining moment passed before the hiss whispered away to nothing and all the tension poured out of Crowley’s body like a tilted cup. The angel pressed a kiss to the delicate tooth marks he had left on Crowley, shifting the demon’s unresisting limbs to hook his knees over his shoulders. “Look at me, my dearest.” he prodded gently. It took several breaths for Crowley to slowly lift his head enough to obey, eyes hazy and bright as golden coins. “Are you with me, dearest?” Crowley smiled mindlessly and hissed in response. 

Folded in half, the bright-haired demon made a lovely sight against the marble pillar, his long pale arms stretched elegantly up against the stone, wrists still knotted securely with the black polyester jacket. 

“Are you sore, darling? I have used you hard, I know, and you have done marvellously. You are so, so good.” The demon answered with another contented hiss. Aziraphale stroked the slender limbs indulgently, one hand curving up over a pointed knee as the other explored further down to where Crowley was stretched around him. A subvocal noise and a weak attempt at a thrust, and the concern in the angel’s face smoothed out into a pleased smile. “Perhaps something to help ease the way, then. And you have been so generous.” Aziraphale smeared his fingers through the mess of Crowley’s belly, an unangelic smirk making a momentary appearance as he gathered the slickness there. The serpentine spine arched as Aziraphale traced slippery fingers around his sensitive rim. The angel rocked back and forth appraisingly, gaze riveted on where their bodies met, until he seemed to abruptly run out of patience.

Wet with his own spend, Crowley’s body easily accepted the angel’s renewed vigor. Aziraphale pushed hard, flattening the demon against the stone as he hammered into him. Crowley’s hiss stuttered with each thrust, but he obediently kept his eyes open. Aziraphale was almost silent until the very end, windows vibrating with his roar, holding Crowley’s hips in place as he filled him. 

The ticking of the grandfather clock was the only sound for a long time, until Aziraphale sighed and slowly lifted his head, pressing kisses to the inside of each knee before slowly letting Crowley’s legs slide down. He was gentle as he untied the demon’s wrists, stroking the rosy skin sweetly before gathering up Crowley’s limp form and carrying him upstairs. He murmured to Crowley continuously as he ran a scaldingly hot bath, filled with bubbles that remained miraculously fluffy, while the angel carefully bathed and soothed his partner. “My sweet, beautiful serpent. You are always so lovely and generous. You are a gift I will never deserve but always cherish, my good boy…”

Much later, clean, comforted, but not clothed, Crowley curled into the angel as Aziraphale pulled the fluffy duvet over them both and pulled him close. Petting his hair, still a bit damp, he nuzzled the demon’s temple and inhaled deeply. “You worried me, when you were late.” he whispered. “It’s been years since the End that Wasn’t, and I knew that you were out making mischief, but when you were so late, with no word, I thought the worst. That Above or Below had stolen you from me. They would not keep you, I assure you. You are mine, as I am yours, and they would pay a terrible price for laying hands on you. My dear Crowley. My own. Come home on time from now on, for my sake.” Crowley nodded wordlessly and laid an apologetic kiss on his angel’s cheek. 

Aziraphale stroked the beloved red locks as Crowley’s breath slowed, with little snuffles as he began to dream. On another plane, white wings mantled around the bed, a thousand eyes of a sleepless angel keeping watch.


End file.
